lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
2 Handed Swords
Introduction The heavy blade will slow you down, but the reach is excellent and each blow delivers lots of damage. Two-handed swords slow you down and can dramatically raise your pulse when you sprint. They can't be swung rapidly, but their long reach makes them formidable weapon. After dodging an enemy's attack, you can press square to preform an Evade Strike. Two-handed swords are the only two-handed weapons that let you equip shields. In addition to defense, shields can also be used to reflect attacks on the foe with a well-timed block. As you become more proficient, you will also be able to follow a successful deflection with a counter-attack by pressing cross . Hold down circle to charge your magic power and use charge spells. As your magic proficiency increases, the amount of time needed to charge will decrease. Abilities Normal attack Uppercut : Uppercuts can be performed by holding down square . Dash Attack Get Up Swinging : When you've been knocked to the ground press square to perform an attack as you stand up. You will be invincible during this attack. Counter-Attacks : Immidiately after skillfully reflecting an attack, press cross to perform a counter-attack. Enemy attacks cannot interrupt counter-attacks. Reflect :You can block moster attacks right before they hit you to turn the attack on the monster and render it helpless. Knock-downs :Great for dealing lots of damage. Lock-on to a downed or unconscious monster then get close and hold down square . Battle Arts Rampaging Blade : Rampaging Blade lets you charge forward while swinging the sword. It will easily knock away any smaller monsters in your path. This skill makes your character charge forward for 4 small hits followed by a wide slash that does a medium amount of damage. Shadowless Prayer : Shadowless Prayer is risky but powerful. If you are attacked when in the stance, you will quickly move behind into your foe's blind spot and attack them. As your weapon proficiency increases, you will be able to perform an additional attack with triangle . A "counterattack" art, your character assumes a stance for (~5 sec). It has a startup time (~1 sec) so don't do it at the moment they attack. True Radiant Slash : True Radiant Slash is a charge attack in which you swing the sword around you to build up power before slamming it into its target. You can also hold down triangle to charge up and increase the damage done. Be careful when using this battle art as it can leave you standing there and the consquences may be die. Nirrti : Nirrti will greatly increase the speed and number of your attacks, though you'll lose the ability to block. As you continue to land attacks, you will be able to prolong their effects. It's vital to evade attack as you strike your foes. Also you cannot be knocked down by most monsters and some boss moves. Level Up Rewards Crafted Weapons Manufactured *Bronze Sword (Price: 729) #Goblin Core x 1 #Copper Ore x 1 #Rotten Bone x 2 ATK 313 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Tyrfing (Price: 756) #Agni Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Fiery Right Arm (Breakable Boss Part) x 1 ATK 330 AGL 17 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Great Sword (Price: 777) #Skeleton Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 1 #Impish Bone x 3 ATK 384 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 756) #Xuan Wu Core x 1 #Silver Ore x 1 #Tortoise Bone x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Gods *Slayer Sword (Price: 2468) #Griffin Core x 1 #Iron Ore x 2 #Quartz Dust x 2 ATK 472 AGL 17 LCK 28 Notes: Good against Daemons *Ragnarok (Price: 2369) #Azdaja Core x 1 #Jade Steel x 1 #Devli Horn x 1 #Tanned Hide x 2 ATK 536 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Beasts *Death Kopis (Price: 2593) #Drake Shade Core x 1 #Bronze x 1 #Scaly Bone x 1 #Quartz Dust x 3 ATK 546 AGL 21 LCK 20 Notes: Good against Undead *Zero End (Price: 2817) #Xuan Wu Core #Silver Ore x 1 #Avian Bone x 1 #Veggie Sap x 3 ATK 556 AGL 26 LCK 20 Upgrades to: Coated Zero End (Price 2677, Veggie Tuber x4, Torn Leather x8, Silver Ore x2) Notes: Good against Daemons *Dragoon Slayer (Price: 3266) #Bahamut Core x 1 #Gold Ore x 1 #Devil Fang x 1 #Daemon Spike x 3 ATK 576 AGL 21 LCK 20 Upgrades to: Dragoon Buster Strike (Price 3402, Bahamut Core x1, Devil Tongue x1, Cotton x7) Notes: Good against Daemons Enhanced *Beast Bronze Sword (Price: 632, Enhanced From: Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 2 #Copper Ore x 1 ATK 410 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Bronze Sword Butcher (Price: 813, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Impish Bone x 5 #Feline Whisker x 2 ATK 526 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Hunting Sword (Price: 453, Enhanced From: Beast Bronze Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Impish Silverwork x 1 ATK 426 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Bronze Sword Striker (Price: 2094. Enhanced From: Bronze Sword Butcher) #Blue Serpent Eye x 1 #Serpent Fang x 1 #Serpent Bone x 1 ATK 597 AGL 33 LCK 20 *Arc Hunting Sword (Price: 1036, Enhanced From: Hunting Sword) #Tortoise Bone x 1 #Thunder Armband x 1 ATK 490 AGL 21 LCK 24 Notes: Good against Gods *Great Sword Butcher (Pirce: 811, Enhanced From: Great Sword) #Rotten Bone x 2 #Iron Ore x 2 ATK 455 AGL 21 LCK 20 *Dragoon Slayer (Price: 1959, Enhanced From: Great Sword Butcher) #Devil Fang x 1 #Daemon Spike x 3 ATK 576 AGL 21 LCK 20 Note: Good against Daemons *Slayer Sword (Price: 1480, Enhanced From: Great Sword Butcher) #Iron Ore x 2 #Quartz Dust x 2 ATK 472 AGL 17 LCK 28 Note: Good against Daemons 2H Sword Tree Bronze Sword Tyrfing Great Sword Ragnarok Ridill Ach Albars Claymore Other Links 2H Sword Arts by XvalkyrieX999 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLffV78WDEg Enhance List Category:Skills Category:Weapons Category:Battle Arts